


but still, I rise

by mikochan_noda



Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: When she learns the truth, it’s too late. She stares at the stark brightness of the red light, and succumbs to her sweetest dreams. First, the green eyes form to black-white rings, as she is slowly caught under the beguiling illusion, submerging to the most intricate lies that her heart needed the most.Sakura sleeps.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765711
Kudos: 27





	but still, I rise

Uchiha Sasuke carries her, his arms carefully encircled around her apron-clad front.   
  
He whispers, _I’m home._  
  
Sakura is startled, but accepts the apologies he murmured on her ear.

* * *

  
  
_What’s going on outside now, Sasuke-kun?_  
  
When she learns the truth, it’s too late. She stares at the stark brightness of the red light, and succumbs to her sweetest dreams. First, the green eyes form to black-white rings, as she is slowly caught under the beguiling illusion, submerging to the most intricate lies that her heart needed the most.  
  
Sakura sleeps.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sakura discards the green flak jacket off him, leans in for a quick kiss as she invites him for dinner.   
  
_Itachi-niisan called again, told me that Mikoto-obasama would visit us today._

She couldn’t help laugh at the exasperated groan that came from the living room.  
  
When Sakura lays on their bed that night, their limbs sprawled and relaxed, she makes sure that her hands are not entangled, or activate her _chakra_ too much  
  


* * *

  
  
_Why do you need to know?_ He cuts her with a stern glare. _There’s nothing you can do._  
  
Sakura recoils in response - proud head bowed, defiant eyes lowered, tight fist on her chest. his words stabs her deeply than the slow burn of a healing wound on her belly. exhaustion and terror are already taking its toll on her psyche, and she couldn’t help but resent that bud of hope, that maybe, maybe sasuke did care for her - he didn’t even need to answer her feelings that she wanted him to.  
  
Sakura just wanted to matter to him.   
  
But even after all the years, of painstakingly gaining strength to stand beside him in the battlefield, she knows that he still finds her lacking - either in skill or character. But Sakura’s too tired to ask why, _why i’m not enough?_  
  
 _I told you,_ the three year-old words echoed in her mind again, pinpricks of insecurities wounding her battered esteem, I _don’t need your help._   
  
Sasuke had always hated her, but out of kindness (cruelty), he couldn’t outright speak out the truth.  
  
This is why she’s the only one who knew that everything was a lie - a black and white specter over this colorful utopia.  
  


* * *

  
  
They watch the crescent moon rise, huddling together on the bench for warmth.   
  
Sasuke smiles.  
  
Sakura couldn’t return it.  
  
He asks, _What’s wrong?_  
  
She wanted to say _Everything_.  
  


* * *

  
  
They often told her that she was weak.  
  
Sakura didn’t blame them; as she lived to watch this world day by day watching Sasuke-kun tell her stories about his family, of his misadventures with his best friend across countries. Ino visits her every Fridays while Mikoto-san helps her with housework every Sundays. Her husband accompanies her to the hospital before and after work. He prepares their meals at dinner. He holds her close at night and mornings.   
  
Sasuke-kun didn’t leave her.  
  
 _[“-ake up!”]_  
  
But, there it was, as she let the fifth day pass, and realized that,   
  
_No._  
  
This is not, this is not what she want now. No matter how beautiful this is.  
  
“No.”  
  
Her fingers tremble, forming a glowing scalpel to cut through the thick illusion -   
  


* * *

  
  
( _sakura_ , he whispers, _i love you wit–_ )  
  
 _[“Sakura! Wake—”]_  
  


  
And, she nearly swallows her tears, along with the damning word -  
  
 _(–my heart)_  
  
“RELEASE!”  
  
 _[“–Up!”]_  
  


* * *

  
  
Sakura faces the goddess, with _Her_ lidless eyes and terrible beauty, while the fruits (her loved ones, they are alive, and yet she felt heartless of waking them up) fall from the tree, one by one. She knows that Sasuke-kun and Naruto are out there, hands outstretched, ready to cut down the tree, returning it back to earth.  
  
“I don’t understand”, the fury in the _Her_ voice trembled as its claws reached for her, “You shouldn’t have woken up”.  
  
“But I _did_ ”, she gasped, her breaths harsh, can still taste the dirt and tears that had run down her face.   
  
The skies are slowly devoured by lightning and winds, screening the lying moon away from the eyes of the rousing people underneath them.   
  
“You had the simplest dream to fulfill.”   
  
_[my dream is…]_  
  
"It was easy.“  
  
Easy, yes, it is. Simple enough for her to forget all the injuries and belittling that she had came across. An easy choice to let herself fall to that blissful domesticated life. What her dream had been when she was a girl who had always been ignorant of war and strife.  
  
The apparitions flash before her, the sight of Sasuke laughing giving her courage.  
  
(She fails to notice that the tree leaves that had surrounded her body were cleanly cut with a blade.)  
  
"That’s not my dream. In that world, I wasn’t _me_.” Waves of chakra disrupted the bitter traces of the false memories on her mind, cresting over her body in different lengths as she clearly knows where she is. “You don’t know me. What I want is–”  
  
“Sakura.”  
  
A rush of wind, and she can feel the heat of flames and lightning all at once, he grabs her elbow as they avoid the whip of Her sleeve that had burst into a myriad of spikes. His hold tightens, as he gazes at the thin thread of daybreak over the horizon.   
  
In that world, she didn’t need Ino or Tsunade. She didn’t need the urge to strive hard, to become more than what she is. In that world, she didn’t need to bleed, to stand up.  
  
In that world, Sakura didn’t know loss.   
  
In that world, Sasuke isn’t the _Sasuke_ who liberated her.  
  
In that world, Sakura didn’t know how to fight.  
  
“Took you long enough.”  
  
And with the proud smirk on his face, as she almost didn’t hear Naruto’s protest of _stop acting cool, teme!_ , an almost faded memory rises through her mind. Reminding her why this imperfect, painful world was worth it.  
  
“Stand here.”  
  
 _[You noticed it, right?_ ]  
  
Sakura falls into her place, right beside him.  
  
(– i want to be his equal.)  
  


> **Author's Note:**

> Only equals fall in love. The rest fall in something else  
>  **-Maya Angelou**
> 
> posted in sasusaku-headcanons last June 02, 2014 [[link](https://sasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/87585656746/44-but-still-i-rise)]


End file.
